dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Jaqui Hrasai
"Could you wear something a little less tight Jaqui, your butt is pretty huge." Gretchen complaining at Jaqui after catching a glimpse of the trouser stress lines on Jaqui's butt shortly after meeting each other. Jaqui is a Selde bounty hunter who captains the Kelnari. Her name is pronounced "Ja-Kwee". Profile *Name: Jaqui Arnae Hrasai *Birth Date: 1934 *Height: 14ft 11in *Species: Selde *Gender: Female *Weight: 24627 Kg Overview Having been kicked out of the military in 1955, after serving for only 3 years, due to incompetence, she was stripped of her uniform but allowed to keep her rifle because she had mutilated it to a point where repairing it cost more than getting a new one. Having spent a few years living on the street, she found herself wandering into a forest where she bumped into a Selde Giant who was in the forest casually hunting for food. Upon seeing Jaqui's large butt and bust, the Selde Giant licked her lips and swiftly grabbed Jaqui around the waist and muttered 'I haven't seen any game yet, and I am feeling hungry, and I am sure nobody will miss you midget!'. While the Selde Giant was muttering to Jaqui, Jaqui managed to get her hand on her rifle and managed to fire a stun shot from one of the rifles extra barrels at the Selde Giant, causing her to drop Jaqui to the ground and growl 'You little...' before Jaqui shouted 'Just because we are smaller than you does NOT make us your food you fat beast'. To this, the Selde Giant just laughed before calmly saying 'Hmph, I like you, and I think I just found a use for you that isn't food' with a reply from Jaqui of 'First you want to eat me, now you want me to work for you?' 'Or I could just have you as a snack, that little rifle won't kill me, even on full power. So, make your choice. Be my snack, or work for me.' 'Fine, I will work for you, what do you want'. With this over, the Selde Giant told Jaqui what she needed doing, this was Jaqui's first job as a bounty hunter. Jaqui continued being a bounty hunter, eventually obtaining her own starship, the Caival-Class Kelnari, ''and moving from private bounty hunting duties to any bounty hunting business after the Selde Giant she worked had become one of Gargantine's meals due to her interfering with military business. This career eventually resulted in Jaqui hunting Gretchen Serai which resulted in the two becoming friends and the end of Jaqui's career as a bounty hunter. Jaqui's method of finding Gretchen Serai was to follow and scan any non-Selde, Algranian, Sealachan or Shadraxian vessel looking for Selde lifesigns, after coming to the conclusion that a wanted Selde was not going to be safe on any of those vessels. She eventually stumbled across Gretchen's commandeered freighter, the ''ICV Halnen, through blind luck, just outside of Selde space in the first month of 2012, where she decided to help Gretchen after hearing why Gretchen was wanted (something Jaqui would always do with her bounties who were ex-military, letting those who she believed to be innocent go), rather than take her back to Seldeynia to claim the significant bounty that Gargantine had placed on her head. The reason Jaqui did this was due to her growing hatred of the corrupt Selde Military, specifically it's leader Gargantine Kersal. Jaqui decided, with no input or argument from Gretchen, that keeping the Halnen going was better than keeping the Kelnari ''due to it's nature as a Selde vessel making it easier to track. Instead of abandoning it, she decided to strip the ''Kelnari for parts (mostly for it's Soul Crystals, weapons and shield emitters) and was a much greater help at doing this than Gretchen had expected. Love Upon finding Gretchen Serai in early 2012, Jaqui quickly fell in love with the older, uptight ex-captain. She openly shows her affection and does her best to make Gretchen smile, ranging from performing out of nowhere cuddles to flicking Gretchen's ponytail around. Gretchen does not feel the same way, seeing Jaqui as an undisciplined irritant who is overly friendly, believing strongly that Jaqui is hiding something. While Jaqui is undisciplined and can be extremely annoying, the friendliness is genuine. Skill Jaqui's skill as a bounty hunter was debatable, as she is often under equipped and lacking enough intelligence to perform her tasks well. Despite this, she is known to catch her targets and treat them more fairly than most bounty hunters. Some say her lack of intelligence is an act, and she is actually smart and competent, but this is untrue, as she just gets lucky very often, relying on the bounty's stupidity to land in her poorly conceived traps. An example of one of these traps involved just dropping active stunmines (an energy blast designed to not kill a normal Selde, just disable her for about an hour) in an easily avoided grid pattern, while burying a few along the easily avoided parts. Should her target manage to avoid accidentally stepping on one of the hidden mines, Jaqui typically waits just outside the minefield's outer edge behind a rock or tree just to shoot her target with a stun shot. Combat Style Jaqui relies on her customised rifle for combat, and is completely useless without it, having adapted so much to the rifle that she no longer knows how to use a normal Selde rifle very well. She also has no idea how to fight at close range, often throwing clumsy punches or swinging her rifle about with no clue. Category:Selde Category:Characters